


RESULT: From The Scientific Journals Of Winston Loomis

by AuroraOriellis



Category: Vincent: The Secret of Myers, 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: Can't blame him though if we're being honest, For Science!, Implied Consent, Lemon, Lust Potion/Spell, M likes it!, M/M, Smut, Winston Tops (O_O' You read that right!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraOriellis/pseuds/AuroraOriellis
Summary: “I only wished to see your progress on that little project we discussed last week.”“I’m actually in the middle of initial tests as we speak.”“Remember, fortune favors the bold but so does the grave my brave little scientist.”
Relationships: Winston X Monsieur M
Kudos: 7





	RESULT: From The Scientific Journals Of Winston Loomis

Myers Corporation was best known for its mechanical prosthesis enhancements. Ever striving to push the limits of what humans could accomplish physically. Despite this the company was always intended to be about more than just the physical aspects. This was precisely why Winston Loomis found himself currently sitting on his stool, holding a pipette with perfect stillness above a beaker filled with a potion of his own design.

Monsieur M had set him to the task of creating a mood altering mixture.

“A happiness cordial if you could. I’m sure such a task would be nothing to a mind like yours. Something we could add to the water coolers perhaps? Happy employees will work even harder and feel a sense of pride and accomplishment making them even happier. A vicious cycle of positive reinforcement. I don’t suppose it should be mildly addictive as well?” He laughed jovially yet his sharp toothed smile belied his sinister connotations, “Perhaps just start with creating it before we get into all that.”

Despite his annoyance at the flowery language M tended to use Winston had found himself intrigued by the idea. He had already learned that memories were easily molded to the laws of science, so why not emotion?  
  


He sought not for a simple chemical cocktail that tricked the brain into producing the correct chemicals but an actual substance that could give a subject an intended emotion. Joy, in this case. To be fair it sounded more magic than science but wasn’t all science considered magic at one time or another?

Beads of sweat gathered on Winston’s brow as he carefully mixed together precise measurements of ingredients until, with a slight twitch of his fingers, the final bead of liquid fell into the flask and he allowed himself to finally take a deep breath and lean back. His joints cracked and popped noisily as he realized he hadn’t moved for several hours. He picked up a pen and scribbled notes furiously into a journal. He stared at his last word with consternation, his pen tapped against the page and his usually dour lack of a smile deepened. Underlined on the page was the word “RESULT:” 

Still deep in thought he pulled himself from his seat and walked over to another table. His hands moved on auto pilot as he spooned several small piles of espresso powder into his cup. He had a bunsen burner set up with a low flame whose only job it was to keep a kettle of hot water that he could continuously make himself cups throughout the day. It also meant he didn’t have to leave his lab, which was honestly a much better reason to him, but efficiency also had its merits.

Settling himself back down at his desk he set his coffee in front of him and reached into the drawer next to him to retrieve a small, disposable dropper. He picked up the flask holding his concoction and gave it a small swirl as he scrutinized it. With a calm and measured practice he drew some of the liquid into his dropper and unceremoniously added the mixture to his cup. His eyes darted once again to the word “RESULT:” and he upended his cup as he quickly drank the entire thing. Sure he could have submitted it to a proper testing trial and waited days for everything to be prepared, but, again, efficiency had its merits.

The bitterness of his coffee masked the majority of any defining taste the added mixture could have had. He figured most normal people wouldn’t notice at all but if he could make it truly flavorless that would be ideal. He quickly scribbled more notes on the opposite page of his notebook. 

Several minutes passed and he didn’t feel any noticeable positive changes in his demeanor. What he did feel was a slight annoyance as he considered his reaction may differ if subjected to his coworkers. If anything brought the vitriol out of him it was them. He wasn’t exactly a social butterfly and this often led to being ostracized, scorned and looked down upon even by the newest of the science department. He often went weeks without seeing or even speaking to them and while he understood his attitude had a lot to do with it he also felt like his job wasn’t a damn playground and he really didn’t care about them or the mundanities of their boring lives.

With a soft sigh he rose from his seat.  
  
_Sometimes being a scientist required sacrifice_  
  
he thought to himself as he walked towards the door. He stopped abruptly though as the electronic lock beeped, disengaged and the door slid open. M sauntered through the door in his usual flippant way and Winston felt a strange tightness in his chest.  
  
“Yes?” Winston expected his voice to have it’s usual weakness or stutter in it, or even more likely to just devolve into a fit of coughs. When it did none of those things but was instead clear and even what some might consider sharp it took him aback.

M raised an eyebrow and scanned Winston with a scrutinizing gaze. A controlled grin tugged at the corner of his lip. He couldn’t recall a time his favorite scientist had been the first to speak much less address him so harshly.

“My apologies for interrupting.” M’s grin widened as he bowed ever so slightly, “I only wished to see your progress on that little mood project we discussed last week.”

Winston stared at him for a long moment. Unpredictable yet seemingly affable and eccentric to a fault. He often felt what he considered to be a healthy tinge of fear whenever M was around. Yet on the other hand he felt like M had been the only one that had ever really given him a chance and the only one who ever truly seemed to value his work. M had never looked down on him or cared that his social graces weren’t as practiced or as sharp as his mind. M understood. He cared about the science. M was probably the closest thing to a companion he’d ever had at this job next to his vapid cyborgs. Though it never crossed his mind until now, when he actually thought about it he felt a deep admiration for his boss.  
  
_Wait…_

Winston turned away from M and ignored him entirely as he quickly returned to his journal and began to scribble furiously. M stood patiently and looked about the room as he rocked slightly on his heels. His smile grew even broader across his face. 

  
Winston continued writing:  
_Symptoms start to manifest 12-15 minutes after ingestion._  
\- _Tightness in chest_ _  
_ _\- Thoughtfulness_ _  
_ _\- Admiration_ _  
_ _  
_ He glanced at M over the tops of his glasses and that tightness in his chest intensified. A sensation came over him he was having trouble placing. As he searched his mind for the correct words M caught his gaze and Winston felt almost like he’d been punched in the gut. The only other time he’d felt anything close to the feeling was when he finally made a breakthrough in his research. His pen danced again.

_-Euphoria_  
  
“I’m sorry, Sir. I’m actually in the middle of initial tests as we speak.” He could imagine himself stumbling over the words and again was surprised when he actually sounded sure of himself. He swallowed hard. Not entirely sure why the idea flustered him all of a sudden.  
  
M turned away from Winston to hide him pressing his lips together to hold back a laugh. He started to wander about the room aimlessly and tucked his hands neatly behind his back and tried to move as if his meandering had been his aim all along instead of hiding his sudden mirth. Had he really just apologized to him? Could he hear himself? It was so out of character for the scientist it was comical to him. It didn’t take him long to surmise the cause.

“Ever thirsty for results as always.” M finally turned back to him, “You’ve taken the first dose of this… elixir, I take it?” His eyes narrowed slightly.

Winston gave a brisk, single nod then pushed up his glasses.  
  
“Roughly 20 minutes ago. I can already tell it will need adjustment but I am confident I can give you what you want soon.” His typical frown was absent from his face. He wore a neutral expression that for him might as well have been the brightest of beaming smiles. M actually chuckled gently at the thought.  
  
“Remember, fortune favors the bold but so does the grave my brave little scientist. Where would we be without that brilliant mind of yours? I would appreciate it if you took a bit more care. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn’t pleased to hear you’ve made such strides so quickly.” He stepped over and peered over Winston’s shoulder at his notes. For some reason Winston wanted to cover the notes but wasn’t entirely sure why. He felt an unfamiliar heat bloom on his face as if he were embarrassed by them. He wondered if it was because the work was incomplete.

Winston saw no issue with using himself as the first test subject. He was confident enough in his abilities he was certain he was in no real danger. The heat that had bloomed on his face seemed to spread into his chest as he thought of M caring enough about him to caution him against such actions though. The warm, almost affectionate, tone M had used in his voice when he’d said Winston had a brilliant mind was sticking with him as well. He glanced over his shoulder, again, slightly embarrassed for reasons he was unsure of as he continued noting his symptoms as they occurred.  
_\- Greater acuity to words and phrases_  
_\- Sensation of heat in face and chest_  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a pleasant scent. Had M always worn cologne like that? He wondered why he’d never taken notice of it before if that were the case. It was subtle but bright and warm… Kinda like his grin could be. He also wondered why he was growing increasingly aware of how close M was standing to him. It was an unnerving sensation but also not altogether undesirable.  
_\- Heightened olfactory response_ _  
__\- Heightened spatial awareness_

At seeing what Winston had written M’s eyes widened as his own suspicions grew clearer to him. These symptoms sounded an awful lot like a different emotion… related to happiness to be sure but… also quite different. He calmed his face and took a short step back towards the corner of Winston’s desk where he half sat on the corner and half leaned against it. Winston shook his head quickly as if breaking from a trance.  
  
“I will definitely have to adjust the concentration.” Winston murmured to himself as he wondered how long these effects were going to last. He kind of wished M would go away and let him continue his work but at the same time M’s presence was giving him results and helping him avoid his coworkers which was something he appreciated greatly.

“Mr. Loomis?” M’s voice snapped him once again out of his thoughts and he turned his head quickly to meet his eye. M raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You’re looking rather flush.” Before Winston could answer M had pushed himself from his perch and closed the distance between the two of them again. Winston had taken the breath to speak but M didn’t stop moving as he placed a hand on the back of Winston’s neck and leaned down. Winston’s breath came out as a small yelp as M pressed their foreheads together.

His touch was almost dizzying. It sent a shock down Winston’s spine and set his heart to pounding. A shiver danced across his skin with electric tingles. Breathing was almost impossible as the tightness in his chest felt as though it was threatening to explode. Perhaps most baffling to him though was the intense heat that pooled in his lap. His mind swirled as he tried to comprehend it with scientific logic but all he could think was how glad he was his lab coat was draped in such a way that it hid the current swell pressing against the fabric of his pants.  
  


“A little warm but nothing too worrying.” M broke away and Winston resisted the urge to lean forward to hold onto that touch just a moment longer, “I am probably just being overprotective. I suppose I should stop hovering and let you get back to it.” He started to walk back towards the door.  
  
“Wait!” Winston had leapt up from his seat with his arm out slightly. It had taken everything in him not to launch himself and grab M’s wrist. Why had he stopped him? It wasn’t like he had anything else of worth to say. No other reason for M to remain. He just… didn’t want him to leave.  
  
“Yes Winston?” He’d stopped and turned back towards Winston. Cutting quite the handsome figure where the faint glow of the light in the room fell across his suit and faded into shadows.  
  
“I… just.” Winston faltered as his mind reeled and went blank. All he could think about was the intense sensation of M touching him. He wanted that back and the power of that desire had only served to embolden him. He never had fully understood the craving nature of lust, It was such a preposterous emotion. His eyes widened as the thoughts formed and it became blisteringly clear to him what this was and what this meant.

  
“I’d never noticed before but that suit looks quite nice on you.” He said the first thing that came to his mind. He realized it was a rather awkwardly placed comment and though he could feel another surge of heat rising on his cheeks he didn’t really regret having said it. Why should he? After all, it was the truth. He turned away from M and picked up his pen on the desk again to write more in his journal.  
  
“Why, thank-you Mr.Loomis.” M waited a long moment, his grin growing decidedly more wicked, “Although I’ve been told I look even better without it.” His smile only grew seeing the visible hitch in Winston’s shoulders as he stopped cold. Winston cut him a look over the tops of his glasses and M was more than a little shocked to find himself impressed with the feeling that stare stirred in him.

Winston, without looking away from him, jotted down the symptoms

_\- Confidence  
\- Desire  
\- Lust _

  
And slammed the pen down harshly on the book as he stood. With a tenacity completely out of place for him he walked right up to M and shocked them both as he took his tie tight in his fist pulling it out until it was taut against M’s neck.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?” M tried his best to sound outraged but couldn’t hide the intrigue in his voice. This mousy scientist of a man, a full head shorter than him, held him in such a threatening position and looked at him over the tops of his glasses with such intensity M couldn’t help but be amused by the absurdity of the image.

“I’m a scientist.” Winston stated flatly as he hooked his finger into the knot of M’s tie and began to slide it loose, “You can’t make such open-ended claims and not expect me to want to verify its legitimacy.” The knot released and Winston quickly grabbed the freed end in his other fist. He pulled firmly, silently bidding M to lean down and as he did Winston released one end of the tie and moved to the top most buttons of M’s dress shirt, “and I’ve never been afraid to test these things myself.”  
  
M only watched in silent amusement as his shirt buttons were separated one by one. This concoction of Winston’s was proving to be a powerful one indeed to bring the scientist to such a state. Winston pulled the tails of M’s shirt loose before taking his collar and unceremoniously pushing it and his jacket from his shoulders, letting gravity take care of the rest as they fell from M’s arms to the floor.  
  
Winston quietly noted his boss hadn’t been lying. His shoulders were strong and well rounded, his arms well defined. Winston found himself actually smiling slightly as he started to move his hand to lay it against M’s chest. His eyes darted to M’s who just continued to stare at him with quiet fascination. The sensation was almost electric as Winston touched him, fingers sliding against his chest. The gentle heat of M’s skin and the feel of his heartbeat along with his chest rising beneath Winston’s palm brought a renewed heat of blush across his cheeks.  
  
M waited several moments before he moved and placed his hand over Winston’s. He could see the pleasure such a simple touch brought to him the way his eyes fluttered closed and he sighed softly. He gently pulled the scientist’s hand away from his chest, bringing it up to his lips as he placed a kiss against his knuckles. M slid his hand up Winston’s arm and returned the gesture of removing his coat from one shoulder then traced his fingers lightly across his chest to the other shoulder. He enjoyed the shiver he saw run through the man at the touch. His eyes glinted slyly as he said.  
  
“As a scientist I imagine you would like to see just how potent of a potion you’ve really made?”  
  
Winston swallowed hard, flushing at the implication. Part of his mind reeled as he wondered what the hell he was doing but at the same time he found himself longing for that touch to return. His body almost seemed to move without his input and let his coat fall from his arms. He quickly pulled at the bottom of his turtleneck with both hands and crossed his arms over his chest as he pulled the garment over his head.  
  
M suddenly pulled him close and trailed his fingers down Winston’s back eliciting another shivering sigh from the smaller man. His other hand took Winston’s chin and lifted it until Winston looked at him with eyes half lidded. He brushed his thumb across Winston’s parted bottom lip but froze as Winston gently brushed his tongue against it. A genuine look of charmed shock crossed his face as Winston continued further and took it into his mouth biting it lightly as he swirled his tongue around the digit.  
  
Winston’s entire body felt on fire as M continued to trace his fingers across his skin. He stopped at his shoulder and kneaded it gently. Winston sighed hard enough that he moaned lightly and leaned into the sensation. He moved his hands down M’s chest, delighted in the warm strength of his frame. He wanted more, he _needed_ more.  
  
His hand continued past the lip of M’s pants and took the zipper in his fingers and slid it down. Winston suddenly glanced around the room and with a slight annoyance noted how little space there actually was in his lab. He looked behind M and made a quick decision. With a brush of his arm a pile of notebooks and papers fell to the floor but cleared M a spot at the edge of the desk where Winston pushed him back with one hand until he was sitting as Winston reached within the open zipper with the other.  
  
M was surprised at how hot Winston’s hand was as he wrapped his fingers around the length of him and pulled him out. His touch was almost searing as he pulled against him and brushed his palm against the head gently but with a firm pressure. M found it hard not to thrust into that touch but restrained himself with a deep breath. As much as wanted to take control of the situation he was far too interested to see how far his handsome scientist was willing to go with this.  
  
He watched entranced as Winston slowly knelt down and pushed M’s legs further apart with his free hand. He gently kneaded M’s thigh as he left his hand there. He was close enough that M could feel the heat of his breath against him but it was the way Winston looked up at him that sent a jolt through him. There was an almost feral intensity to his gaze that only seemed to deepen at the feeling of M growing stronger in his hand. A predator that caught its prey.  
  
Winston gave a single firm lick against the tip of him before he pulled half of him into the scorching wet heat of his mouth. M couldn’t help but press his hips forward and caught his breath in his chest as Winston swirled his tongue around him. He drew back and slid his tongue again against the tip of him only to pull him back in deeper this time. M let his eyes close as his head fell back slightly and his fingers gripped the edge of the desk. Winston held the base of him with his hand still and stroked him with each pull back of his head and rolled his tongue all along the length of him as he did so.  
  
He continued doing so as his free hand moved to M’s belt and started to pull it open and after making quick work of it he made even quicker work of the button on his slacks with a snap motion of his fingers. Winston pulled back and released his grip on M to hook his fingers into M’s waistband as M leaned back and pushed himself up with his arms and allowed Winston to pull them down. Immediately Winston took M in his hand again and slid down his shaft again as his mouth followed, except this time he let his hand fall away once it reached the base of him and his mouth didn’t stop. M drew a sharp hiss of air through his teeth as Winston pulled him deep into his throat. He reached out to Winston’s head and tightened his fingers in his hair causing Winston to moan. The vibration of it made M’s entire body shiver.  
  
The feeling of M tugging his hair sent shockwaves through Winston as he became more and more aware that his pants were beginning to become painfully tight and restrictive. He began to frantically pull at his own belt and didn’t even bother with his button or zipper as he easily pulled his pants past his hips. He couldn’t stop himself from sliding a hand around his own trembling erection making him moan again as his hips pressed forward into his touch. His heart pounded so hard inside his chest it was almost painful. The feel of his own breath against his lips, of his own fingers as they stroked him, of M still holding his hair with such a tight grip. All of it a painful bliss he wished would never stop but at the same time… _None of it enough_ .  
  
Winston released M from his mouth and stood and kicked his pants aside as moved around the side of the desk. He cleared the rest of the desk of its clutter by pushing more piles to the floor, a problem for future Winston to sort out. When he moved back around to M he pressed his hand firmly against M’s chest.  
  
“Back up and give me a hand.” Not a request, but a command. He held M’s gaze as M raised an eyebrow at him. His grin no longer hidden, his sharp fangs peaked out as he complied, moving himself back and held out a hand. Winston placed one knee on the desk and as he took M’s hand he used it to pull himself up and swung his other leg over the man, straddling him as he adjusted.  
  
M moved his hands to Winston’s thighs and rubbed the tight muscles beneath. Winston brought his hands to M’s shoulders and pushed himself up. M dipped a hand beneath Winston and held himself steady for him. It felt like time froze for Winston. There was complete silence save for the thundering of his heart and his breathing in his ears. He felt M’s other hand settle on his hip and though his grin had faded he still bore a smile that was alluring but oddly comforting all the same.

  
Winston slowly lowered himself down until M’s tip was inside him and a pulse shot so hard through him he thought he would orgasm that instant. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit his knuckle sharply, moaning and panting around it as he tried to hold himself up. Everything in him wanted to just drop himself down onto M’s entire length but he was also certain he would completely lose himself if he did so. So instead he pressed his hips together and ground himself against M just that small bit. He reveled in the double pleasure of both the physical action and the reaction of seeing M’s chest rise sharply as a low moan caught in his throat in a growl.  
  
M gripped Winston’s hip a bit tighter as he moved his own hips up and pushed himself deeper into him. Winston’s entire body tightened and his head fell back with a cry. His fingers dug into M’s shoulder as the intense waves of painful pleasure ran through him. It was an all consuming fire he desperately wanted to surrender to. He fell forward resting his head against M’s shoulder as he continued moaning and panting.  
  
He took a deep breath and tried to relax himself. When he moved again he slowly took the rest of M’s shaft and lightning enveloped him. He moaned loudly, biting into M’s shoulder without much thought. M groaned deep in his chest, his arm coming to rest acrossed Winston’s shoulders as he held him to his chest tightly while they both became accustomed to the blistering heat between them. Winston ground his hips again and shuddered at the delicious sensation the action gave him.  
  
M was honestly shocked Winston had taken it so far so willingly. Enough so that he doubted the formula was entirely to blame. Either way he wasn’t displeased with the outcome but now that he had satisfied his curiosity he decided it was time he took control of the situation he had caused. Winston’s hands slid to his chest as he leaned back to give himself some leverage and moved his hand to join his other on either side of Winston’s hips.  
  
Winston shuddered a gasp as M pulled him up by his hips and as he brought him back down raised his own hips to meet him. Winston tensed around him as he moaned but M didn’t give him time to rest this time as he repeated the action a little faster and a little harder. Winston gave a higher pitched moan at the feeling and he continued panting harder and quicker as he started to help push himself up using M’s chest for leverage.  
  
As M increased intensity and pace again Winston cried out sharply and his back arched as he sat up straight and his hands fell to rest on M’s. He whimpered his sighs and his breaths started catching in his chest as he tensed and ground his hips against M’s thrusts. His head fell back and his movement grew more frantic and M found himself admiring the vision in front of him. Particularly noting it was a good look for the lithe scientist. He closed his eyes and sighed hard as the ache in him started to crest. His hands tightened on the scientist’s hips as he continued.  
  
Winston felt a white hot fire building in his core as he bounced himself on M’s lap. The blazing heat of M’s hands on him and the delicious scorching ecstasy of M driving into him made him feel as if he were about to melt. His breath refused to behave and came in short puffs that just as quickly left him in desperate mewls. The inferno in him started to sharpen and concentrate itself into a more focused tightness and the world around him seemed to fall away as he fixated on it.  
  
With a deep breath and a soundless cry he bore down on M as he rode the swell of his orgasm. M tried to keep thrusting into Winston but found it nearly impossible with him locked down on him as he was. Still, it felt incredible and M could feel as his own end fastly approached against it. He sat up just as Winston unclenched and fell limply against his chest still crying out softly as M was able to drive deep into him a few more times before his own body stiffened and he clung tightly to Winston. 

~~**~~  
  
Winston sat at his desk and scribbled furiously in his journal. He felt the majority of the effects of his… experiment… had worn off. He milled over everything that had happened, trying to recall as many details about his psychological profile at the time as he could. He was mostly able to think about the details with a clear mind but he could feel a soreness in his legs and hips that made him stop and he had to quickly refocus as a warmth spread across his cheeks.  
  
_Perhaps a few effects still lingered..._ _  
_ _  
_ he thought to himself, especially as the door to the labs bathroom opened and a wave of panic hit him.  
  
M walked out and adjusted his tie then slicked his hands through his hair as he strolled with his regular carefree gait up to Winston’s desk. He stood a moment and watched as Winston scrawled quickly across the pages. He cleared his throat and noticed Winston visibly flinched.

“So? Did you find a satisfactory conclusion to your experiment?” He couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his lips as he watched Winston’s pen slow and eventually stop, the tip of the pen quivered slightly.

  
“I… I’m afraid.” His throat was dry as he tried to swallow, “I still have to “crunch the data” so to speak.” Winston’s eyes hadn’t so much as wandered off the page in front of him. A chill ran down his spine at the chuckle he heard in response.  
  
“Is that… Not what just happened?” M couldn’t stop himself from teasing and took a certain delight in seeing Winston’s usual stoicism shaken so badly. His ear tips flushed a bright pink as he gave a nervous cough. He continued writing.  
  
“Regardless of your conclusions let’s keep this formulation. I believe it has potential!” M placed his hand on the desk and leaned down close enough to Winston that the heat of his breath brushed his ear, “Though it may require more testing.” and again he delighted at seeing Winston stop writing as he broke into nervous coughing. M let out a huge laugh and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
“Relax! You’re doing a wonderful job as you always do! I’m looking forward to reading your report!” M decided he had flustered his dear scientist enough and left him to his scrawling as he made his way out.  
  
Winston waited several long moments before he stopped writing a third time and let out a huge sigh of relief as he sunk his head down onto the desk. The feeling of M having been so close again and the heat of his breath on his skin…  
_  
_ _Effects definitely still lingered…_  
  
Winston took a deep breath and sighed as he forced himself to sit up and put it out of his mind for now. His writing continued.  
  
_\- hyper stimulation of the nucleus accumbens resulting in heightened dopamine production._ _  
_ _  
_ _\- Could be extremely dangerous / highly addictive in high enough doses_ _  
_ _  
_ He swallowed hard again and tapped his pen against the page. He shot a side eye to the beaker still sitting near the edge of his desk and tapped his pen harder against the page. A slight heat spread across his cheeks as he wrote his final conclusion.  
  
_RESULT: More testing required._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! wicked confessions time!: I'm actually not all that into the Panda X Shark!! (Matter o' fact as of CH.3 I still very much dislike M!!) but my friend asked me to write one with Winston topping and I got super intrigued by the idea of a bold Winston! (I do adore me a science boi <3 )  
> I think this turned out about the best it could have given the circumstances. Wwwwww


End file.
